


a girl's gotta do...

by hariboo



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-07
Updated: 2010-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hariboo/pseuds/hariboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is trapped between Daniel, his desk and chair and while that's all well and good, she needs more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a girl's gotta do...

Vala sits herself on Daniel's lap, her tongue licking the outer ridge of his ear, gasping when she feels his hand cup her ass and lift her closer. She rolls her hip and grins as he grunts and bucks into her. He threads his finger through her hair and pulls away, eyes meeting, and Vala can see the lust over take him. She licks her lip in anticipation before their lips crash on to each other's. Daniel is still trying to pull her closer and she's still trying to align their bodies in the right position but the chair is not making it easy at all.

"Daniel, we have to move." She grits out, panting, grasping at the back of his neck, her fingers curling to his scalp as he nods distractedly. Chair sex, good in theory, Vala thinks, but this particular one was not made for it. She's trying to manoeuvre her legs, but there not enough room and the armrests are blocking her. It doesn't help that Daniel's arm is keeping her pressed against him. "Daniel...'" she groans out again, his lips are doing wonderful things to her own, his tongue sweeping into her mouth and she can feel him pressed against her, just not enough.

She is trapped between Daniel, his desk and chair and while that's all well and good, she needs more. She can feel him pressing into her, erection tight in his pants, his hips mimicking the movements their tongues are making. Unfortunately, she's not getting enough friction. Trying to lift a leg, Vala tries to get closer, but she can't and dragging her teeth up his jaw to his ear, she bites. Hard.

Daniel moan and thrusts up into her, but still not right.

"Vala..." his voice has the distinct tone of being too close to the edge and Vala can't help but feel a little angry. How _dare he_ be closer to orgasm than her?!

"Daniel," she moves her fingers through his hair and leans back , just a little, only enough to have their eyes meet and noses brush. "Daniel, wait a minute..." She's slightly breathless and leaning back has changed the angle of their lower bodies so she grinds _down_. "It's just not working for me..." _Challenge extended..._

Daniel gasps at the move, but his eyes still darken, amused. "Oh, really?" The tone is playfully teasing, and when done in these situation, it's always good news for her, "Not working, you say?" He licks his lips.

Vala grins, _challenge accepted it looks like_. "Sorry, but not this time," she smirks.

She barely registers the movement, and suddenly her pants are open, the zipper's down and Daniel is pressing against her the way she's been wanting for the past five minutes. "Let me see if I can change that." Daniel slips a finger inside her underwear and his tongue back into her mouth. This time Vala groans and pushes against his hand. _Oh yes._ Daniel shifts his hip and she can feel him against her thigh.

Breathing hard, and _oh gods_ there goes the second finger, Vala curls her hand into his shirt trying to get as close as possible and rolls her hips once again. Finally, she thinks, and she deepens the kiss, sucking his tongue into her mouth. Feeling grateful she moves her other hand to his erection and following the same rhythm he set with her begins to caress him. His hips buck into her, she pushes back. Their dual movements and the curling of his fingers inside, his thumb pressing against her clit just how she likes, all culminate in the moment she's been looking for and without warning her neck snaps back, separating their lips. For a second everything goes blissfully white.

Coming down from the orgasm she blinks and watches happily as Daniel thrusts up into her, his own orgasm overtaking him. His hand is clasping her thigh tightly, still wet from her, and she grins. Sometimes being trapped with Daniel is not that bad.


End file.
